Alors pourquoi ?
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Elsa vient demander des explications au prince déchu. Aux risques de se perdre tout deux.


_Donc voilà voilà, un petit OS pour les fêtes de Noël ! En espérant que vous aimerez ce couple, autant que je l'aime ( Oui, je sais c'est le méchant de l'histoire ! )_

 _Mais bon uwu, j'ai voulu testé ! Donc bonne lecture et surtout bon Noël :3_

* * *

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là.

Pourquoi elle était venue ?

Pourquoi venir voir son ennemi, se demandait-elle, sans cesse.

Elle était une reine, le symbole du pouvoir et pourtant… Elle serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme durant son enfance quand elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle devait cacher à tout prix.

Y comprit sa précieuse petite sœur.

Sa petite sœur...Anna. Cet homme lui avait fait du mal. Il s'était moqué d'elle, insinuant des sentiments à son égard, tout cela pour atteindre une couronne.

Sa couronne.

Elle aurait du le tuer sur le champs une fois l'hiver parti. Le geler et le détruire, laisser place à sa colère. A sa haine.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le faire ?

Les gardes qui avaient accompagné ce prince déchu lui avait fait part à une révélation surprenante, en venant demander grâce, à cette de reine de glace qu'elle était.

Ils étaient tous à genoux devant elle. Devant cette femme aux pouvoirs surprenants, aux pouvoirs du froid et de l'hiver. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir peur.

Ils savaient que jamais Elsa ne lèverait la main sur quelqu'un de son peuple désormais. Mais lui. Lui n'était qu'un simple étranger.

Ce fut un garde parmi tant d'autre qui éleva la voix. Un certain Thomas, un petit brun aux grands yeux chocolats. Il s'était mit devant sa Majesté et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Sans ciller un instant.

« _Le prince Hans est celui qui vous a ramenez, empêchant les hommes qui devaient vous tuer de le faire. C'est lui aussi qui vous a porté sur son cheval, tenant votre Altesse avec fermeté et douceur, s'assurant que vous ne tombiez pas. C'est également lui, quand lorsque vous étiez au cachot, qui posa une couette sur votre Majesté, s'inquiétant de mal qui aurait pu vous atteindre._ »

Cela l'avait surprise. Hans avait essayé de la tuer quand elle était tombée au sol. C'était lui aussi qui avait déclaré à ses conseillers qu'elle avait tué sa sœur. Lui qui avait condamné sa cadette à la mort.

Alors pourquoi, avoir prit soin d'elle dans un moment où il aurait pu accomplir ses sombres desseins?

Certes, elle en vie, avec l'argument de restaurer l'été lui était venu en premier avant de disparaître derrière d'autres arguments. Les magiciens peuplaient ce vaste monde, un sorcier aurait bien pu retourner le sort. Faire revenir le soleil sur le royaume, faisant de lui l'Elu du peuple.

Alors pourquoi?

Elle n'avait osé en parlé à personnes. Même pas à Anna.

Un sourire fin se dessina sur son visage. Sa sœur, était à l'heure qu'il est avec son fiancé, arpentant les rues en marchant et en chantonnant à voix haute, le cœur léger et en paix. L'aventure qu'ils avaient vécu devait leur être si loin. Par ailleurs, Elsa avait connaissance que son palais de glace était, par de rares occasions utilisées par ces deux tourtereaux. Elle les laissait. Ce palais, ce château de solitude pouvait très bien devenir un havre de paix. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait devant elle.

Un temps de pardon et une invitation au Renouveau.

Alors pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à entrer dans ce cachot?

Pourquoi juste voir cet homme l'a mettait dans un tel état? Elle créait autour d'elle une fine glace qui grignotait timidement les murs, comme avant. Comme lorsque rien ne pouvait être contrôlé.

Comme lorsqu'on lui disait de ne rien ressentir, de tout cacher et de garder ses secrets sans en parler.

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, elle cessa la progression de l'élément froid avant de le faire disparaître.

Non. Elle n'avait plus à se cacher maintenant. Elle n'était plus seule.

Elle était la Reine. Et surtout elle était vivante, grâce à l'homme derrière la porte, malgré sa tentative de meurtre.

Redressant le torse ainsi que la tête, elle ouvrit le cachot et contempla l'homme aux mains enchaînées assit sur la planche de bois. Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversées. Elle était libre de ses secrets et lui prisonnier de ses mensonges.

L'homme aux cheveux roux redressa la tête au son de bruit de pas. Son regard aussi vert qu'une lande au printemps croisa les yeux bleus de glace de la Reine.

Il l'a regardait sans rien dire, admirant la fierté qui se dégageait de cette femme, dans sa tenue de neige. Elle était tel un ange de glace, à la fois simple et complexe. Et le peu de lumière qui lui parvenait du monde extérieur l'illuminait.

Que faisait-elle donc ici ? Venait-elle se moquer du prince fou ? De l'idiot que désormais deux royaumes haïraient?

Ou bien, venait-elle parler au treizième princes juste pour parler ? Question idiote, Hans en aurait ri si ses lèvres ne le tiraient pas.

Devant lui Elsa agita la main, créant un siège de glace avant d'y prendre place, croisant ses fines mains sur ses genoux.

Dieu qu'il se souvenait de ces mains si délicates. Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené de la montagne, il était le seul à avoir osé la prendre dans ses mains, les autres craignant qu'un simple contact les gèlerait sur place. Il l'avait soulevé précautionneusement et une fois dans ses bras, s'était étonné de cette légèreté. Elle, qui semblait si forte il y a quelques instant, était si pâle, si frêle, si fragile.

Il l'avait gardé contre lui pendant le retour, tenant ses rennes d'une main ferme, l'autre la calant contre lui avec douceur, ayant peur de lui faire de la blesser par inadvertance.

La blesser, rien que cette expression aurait pu le faire s'écrouler de rire. Il avait trompé sa sœur et avait tenté de la tuer au moment où sa faiblesse avait prit le dessus, cessant la tempête. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, avait-il fait ça ?

Ah oui. La couronne. Pour le pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant en aucun cas croisé ce regard si pur. Il se remémora quand il dut l'enchaîner à son tour dans une prison, menottant ses mains si prodigieuses et si douces pourtant. Elle grelottait quand il avait dû la faire quitter ces bras. Il avait ordonné qu'on lui ramène une couette, tandis qu'il posait sa main sur sa joue, cherchant à la calmer. Il osa même remettre une mèche d'or pâle derrière son oreille, s'émerveillant devant les cristaux de neige qui se mêlait à la chevelure blonde. Bien trop vite à son goût, la couette fut arrivée. Il l'a couvrit avec soin, veillant à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas froid avant de sortir à regret.

Il était revenu la voir, lui demandant de faire partir cet hiver. Son cœur avait raté un battement en l'a voyant reculé, tel un animal sauvage apeuré, ses deux grands yeux azuréens en proie à la peur. Il avait essayé de lui parlé en le voulant guère l'effrayer. Elle ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule chose. Sa sœur et sa liberté. Aucun des deux, il ne pouvait lui donner.

La suite, il l'a connaissait. Il l'a revivait tout les jours dans sa tête. Tout les jours, quand les gardes lui jetaient sa nourriture à même le sol. Tout les jours, quand la surveillance était changée, il avait droit à une réflexion ou bien un regard noir. Tout les jours, ces erreurs lui étaient mis devant les yeux.

Mais aujourd'hui, la reine elle-même venait s'en chargé.

Elle était encore muée dans son silence. Un silence qu'elle continuait à porter depuis son enfance, trouvant parfois dedans un réconfort.

Elle ne savait quoi dire. La raison de sa présence peut-être ?

Pourquoi était-elle là déjà ?

Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Ou plutôt tenter de ne pas le savoir.

« _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Majesté ?_ »

La question sorti toute seule de la bouche du prisonnier, ses yeux rivés en continu sur le sol, ne pouvant se permettre de rencontrer ce regard si beau. Il aurait tant voulu remonter le temps. Revenir au jour du couronnement et peut-être, qui sait, avoir le courage d'aller lui parler.

Peut-être que tout serait différent ?

« _Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie alors que vous vouliez la prendre ? »_

Une question à une question. Aucun des deux ne voulaient répondre à l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait expliquer la raison d'un geste banal. Et la réponse ne viendrait jamais, ils le savaient. Du moins, ils espéraient trouver la conclusion à cette histoire.

Hans savait que ces frères viendraient le chercher le lendemain, et le ramèneraient à leur père. Un goût amer empli sa bouche. Encore une fois, il serait rejeté et humilié par ses aînés. Et cette fois-ci, sa défunte mère, ne sera d'aucun secours. Voir pire, son père pourrait très bien le faire disparaître afin que plus jamais il ne souille l'image de sa famille.

Elsa savait également comment les frères de l'homme allaient agir.L'un d'entre eux, le numéro huit si elle s'en souvenait, un certain Nicolas avait envoyé un courrier pour préciser son arrivé ainsi que celles de trois autres dans le but de ramener Hans dans leurs pays et de le faire passer par la place publique, afin que chaque habitants d'Arendelle puissent injurier le condamné. Cette simple idée, lui avait donné envie de vomir. Comment peut-on traiter quelqu'un de sa famille ainsi ? A prendre du plaisir à le voir souffrir. Elle-même, durant ses années de séparation avec Anna, elle avait souffert de la voir si loin d'elle, souffert de la voir endurer de son indifférence.

Alors pourquoi ?

Laissant un soupir passé ses lèvres, elle regarda de nouveau le prisonnier et happa son attention visuel, mêlant alors l'hiver de ses yeux au renouveau des siens.

Aucun des deux ne rompu le contact. Aucune des deux ne le voulaient. Car le rompre signifiait alors que rien ne cessait possible. Qu'une réponse ne viendrait jamais.

Ils leurs restaient alors une chose à faire.

Une seule.

« _Si je suis venue, c'est pour que vous répondiez à ma question_ »

« _Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre._ »

« _Pourquoi m'avoir sauver la vie Hans. Vous vouliez ma couronne. Vous auriez pu me tuer._ »

« _Sans vous, l'hiver ne serait pas parti_. »

« _Vous mentez mal. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuer en sachant que des mages plus puissants que moi existent dans ce mond_ _e. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuer quand je ne pouvais plus rien faire ? »_

La même situation inversée se jouait. Lui enchaîné sous les questions du pouvoir. Pouvoir tant désiré, si bien par son aspect, que par celle qui le possédait.

« _Hans répondez. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuer ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas pu. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi l'avoir voulu après ? »_

Un silence en réponse.

Hans se redressa maladroitement, tentant de retrouver, un tant soit peu les bonnes manières de son éducation en présence d'une femme. Mais sans jamais rompre leurs liens.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, les yeux grands ouverts sur la dirigeante du royaume.

Comment avait-il pu espérer pouvoir la tuer ? Elle semblait tellement forte comme ça, et pourtant il le savait, était si fragile.

 _« Je suis le treizième princes d'un royaume. Jamais le pouvoir ne sera à moi. »_

 _« En quoi donc avoir le pouvoir est-il si important à vos yeux ? »_

 _« Avec le pouvoir, enfin j'existerais. »_

 _« Mais vous existez déjà aux yeux de votre peuple. »_

 _« Non. Je ne suis rien à leurs yeux. Je ne suis que le fantôme de douze princes. Pour mon père, une erreur. Pour mes aînés, une gène. La seule personne m'ayant un peu aimé fut ma mère. »_

Surprise par tant de paroles d'un coup, Elsa fronça les sourcils.

Juste pour exister, il avait prêt à détruire deux vies. La sienne et celle d'Anna.

Alors pourquoi ?

« _Répondez maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuer à la montagne ou_ _les avoir laisser me tuer, en prétextant alors que vous n'aviez rien pu faire ? »_

Le prince déchu retourna dans son mutisme, brisant le lien entre eux.

Jusqu'à ce que la Reine ne posa une main sur la prison de fer.

« _Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez ramené de la montagne. Qui m'avez porté et qui avait mit une couverture sur mes épaules. Pourquoi ? »_

Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait à ce moment ? Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait savoir.

Mais s'il lui disait qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'assurer de sa sécurité ?

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui dire que rien ne lui serait fait ?

« _Je sais ce que cela fait de n'être rien. Je l'ai été pendant longtemps. Sans soutien et_ _appui._ _»_

 _« Non. Vous, vous aviez votre sœur. Et même avec vos pouvoirs et vos secrets, vos parents étaient avec vous._ _Vous avez grandi avec leur amour. J'ai grandi en ne recevant que mépris et haine. J'étais l'enfant de trop. Maintenant, veuillez me laisser si vous plaît. »_

 _« Répondez. C'est tout ce que je désire. »_

Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ? Il connaissait la réponse. Il l'a connaissait depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans l'église, son air strict lui collant à la peau. Sa sœur lui avait adressé un signe de main, pourtant c'était la jeune souveraine qu'il voulait interpeller. Même durant le bal, il avait voulu lui avant d'avoir pu comprendre, il s'était promis à la jeune princesse. Ce n'est qu'une fois en face d'elle qui l'avait découvert. Une peau parfaite, aucune mèche en trop, des yeux glacés et un caractère tout aussi identique.

Le gant qui glisse. Et un mot, un seul. Sorcellerie.

Il n'avait pas eu peur, grand Dieu non. Il était stupéfié par la magie.

Anna qui part et lui qui reste avec ce pouvoir entre les mains que jamais il n'avait.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il avait vu le cheval revenir et il était parti.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il lui avait fait face, craintive et en position de défense.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il avait perdu.

Alors pourquoi ?

Et elle était devant lui.

ALORS POURQUOI ?

« _Je ne pouvais vous tuez. »_

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qui recula en y lisant une réponse muette.

Des mots cachés.

Elle tourna les talons rapidement et ferma brusquement la porte, la main posée sur son cœur.

Hans lui baissé la tête, retenant ce qui semblait être des larmes. Il avait de nouveau perdu en livrant la réponse à sa question. Et dans le processus, c'était perdu lui aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, il regarda le garde ouvrir sa cage et le laissa l'emmener dehors, au regard de haine de la population ainsi qu'à celui de ses frères.

Il ne dit rien, ne prononçant aucun son. Acceptant son sort comme il le méritait. Se laissant traîner par ses chaînes, il ne prononça rien quand on le fit tomber devant les bottes sales de son frère Nicolas. Il ne fit rien quand une main lui attrapa ses cheveux et les tira sans douceur. Il ne fit rien quand un coup dans son dos se fit sentir, le figeant quelque instant, la douleur le paralysant.

Il méritait.

Toutefois au moment où il allait passé les portes, il entendit une voix.

Une voix douce et forte.

Une voix qu'il désirait.

Une voix qu'il avait entendu la veille.

Sa voix à **elle**.

Il voulut se retourner mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose le frappa dans le cou.

Les ténèbres et rien de plus.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ce qui lui semblait quelques secondes plus tard et pourtant la lune haute dans le ciel,lui confirmait que cela plusieurs heures qu'il était inconscient.

Il tenta de se redresser, ne s'attirant qu'une grimace de douleur quand des mots arrivèrent à ses oreilles.

Cris plutôt derrière une porte.

 _« Mais enfin Elsa ! Il a essayé de me et de te tuer ! Pourquoi l'avoir gardé ?! »_

 _« Mes décisions ne te regardent pas , pars de mes appartements. »_

Il se trouvait donc dans les appartements de la Reine. C'était grand. A son image.

Fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, il tenta de simuler le sommeil. Cherchant à comprendre la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce intime.

Il aurait du être dans son royaume à l'heure qu'il est.

Alors pourquoi ?

Au moment où la poignée s'enclencha, il ne bougea plus.

La Reine jeta un bref coup d'œil au corps étendu sur le lit. Sans bruit, elle s'en approcha, ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il semblait encore dormir. Elle s'autorisa un sourire, marque si rare sur son visage.

Le feu dans la cheminée crépité, chauffant la pièce ainsi que son cœur avait cru qu'il allait s'arrêter quand un de ces maudits princes avait tenté un cou du lapin envers lui, cherchant à le blesser, voir à le tuer.

Il ne lui avait pas menti. Ses frères n'avaient que faire de lui. Elle avait accouru, repoussant qui conque grâce à sa magie tout en demandant à la garde de lui venir en aide.

Ils avaient emmené le prince dans sa chambre, s'assurant qu'il était toujours vivant et avait chassé les princes meurtriers sous menace personnelle de la Reine de finir enfermer dans un hiver éternel.

Elle était revenue le voir plusieurs fois, recherchant un signe ou quoi que ce soit qu'il soit revenu à lui.

Sa sœur lui avait crié dessus en apprenant la nouvelle, ne comprenant pas la raison d'un tel agissement. Mais Anna n'avait pas vu ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas lu dedans la réponse silencieuse.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle défit ses cheveux, laissant couler en cascade la vague d'or dans son dos. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à son réveil. Ni comment agir tout court.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir sauver à son tour ?

Perdue dans ses songes, elle ne le vit pas ouvrir les yeux et se redresser sans bruit, concervant un silence pour eux deux.

Elle tourna la tête et créa un échange, que cette fois-ci aucun ne cherchait à détruire.

« _Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Et vous pourquoi ? »_

La même question. Toujours la même.

D'un mouvement, d'un seul, il rapprocha son visage d'elle, retenant son souffle dans l'action, ayant peur de la voir fuir encore.

Elle le regarda faire, le laissant agir et répondre enfin à la question.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle senti son expiration brûlante sur ses lèvres, qu'elle sut.

Sa réponse fut identique à sa propre question.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avoir autant peur de cela ?

Autant pour Hans et Elsa, l'amour est une chose complexe et étrange.

Et tout deux pouvaient le voir.

Ils étaient le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient une question qui se répétait sans cesse.

Un Alors pourquoi.


End file.
